1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for detecting the registration of a connection of a domestic appliance to a bus line configuration, on which a plurality of domestic appliances for transmitting data is to be connected or respectively is connected. The relevant domestic appliance can be connected by an appliance interface to the above-mentioned bus line configuration, over which data can be transmitted into the and/or from the relevant domestic appliance. The above-mentioned domestic appliance has at least one display device, by which operating modes and/or operating data of the relevant domestic appliance can be displayed.
It is already known from published, non-prosecuted German patent application DE 100 56 492 A1 to connect a plurality of domestic appliances to a bus line configuration, via which data can be transmitted to and from the relevant domestic appliances. The bus line configuration can at the same time be a communications network utilizing the voltage or respectively current supply lines of the relevant domestic appliances. Also, at least some of the relevant domestic appliances can be equipped with a display device, by which operating modes and/or operating data can be displayed in the relevant domestic appliances. In this context it is also known that the respective domestic appliance with its appliance number logs on with a service provider, who then transmits different information, such as updated programs, advertising, etc. if required for display on the domestic appliance-intrinsic display device by the appliance numbers available to him. In the relevant context however there are no further details given on procedures, which run when such a domestic appliance is connected to the above-mentioned communications network.
The measure of providing a domestic appliance with an intrinsic appliance interface, which can be connected with a bus line configuration, over which data can be transmitted into the and/or from the relevant domestic appliance, has already been put forward elsewhere. The connection of the relevant appliance interface to the above-mentioned bus line configuration tales place via a modem, which is connected with a voltage supply line, which for one delivers the supply voltage for the relevant domestic appliance and also is used as the above-mentioned bus line configuration. In the relevant context it is assumed known that a domestic appliance is to be clearly identified by identification data. However, there is nothing in this context given on measures or respectively procedures, which rub in context with connecting such a domestic appliance to a bus line configuration.